Stronger Than Fate
by HoneyC
Summary: The avatar's guardian. A person with great power and will. Someone who would be strong when the Avatar needed them. It was a friendship that transcended lifetimes. Bound together were the avatar and his/her guardian until the end of time. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is an idea that I've had for a long time. Being a music freak there is a song that goes with this but it isn't a song fic. It's more like an introduction. Let me know what you think. I could continue this and it could turn into a long story. :) Copy and paste (on YouTube) if you want to listen while you read.**

**Song : /watch?v=9_WeI3AzIT4**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

The avatar's guardian. A person with great power and will. Someone who would be strong when the Avatar needed them. It was a friendship that transcended lifetimes. Bound together were the avatar and his/her guardian until the end of time. The guardian was not always a bender but still showed waves of determination and strength, not just physical either. The legend of the avatar's guardian was kept a secret from the world. Only an powerful group of people known as the white lotus knew there was such a person in the world that would stand by the avatar no matter what. This friendship however, was so strong it proved to be fatal for both the avatar and their guardian in some cases. Therefore the guardian's identity was kept secret (even from the avatar). Hidden in the shadows; there was always someone looking out for the avatar even if they didn't know it. One monk and a member of the white lotus. After discovering his own pupil was the avatar he had a vision given to him by the spirits. To assemble an elite team to help the avatar on his journey. Bender prodigy's who would become great leaders in their nations. They would become his teachers and help the avatar maintain balance. And as dangerous as it may be, the avatar's guardian would be at the avatar's right hand. After 3 years of searching they found her. And for the first time in 12 centuries, they were reunited.

For a while, they were together. With new knowledge of her destiny, she began to train very young. Balancing the duties that came with being the princess of the Southern Water Tribe and the avatar's guardian, she was determined to help him become a fully realized avatar. But the sudden threat of a new war had forced the avatar to take on his duty much too soon. And he ran away. He had sent her a letter, telling her to meet him out by the celestial lights above the icy mountains near her home. There she would convince him to go home, but they never made it. And for 100 years, they were both missing.

Separated once again. . .

* * *

**A/N:** Again, this is like an introduction and if I get enough reviews I'll continue. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. A Sea of Soldiers

**A/N: So I decided to post this chapter because the Intro is really short. Here you go.**

**SideNote- This happens about 2 months after the end of the war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

"Aang look out!" Katara screamed, seeing a fireball launched in his direction.

Loyalist soldiers were everywhere. They were surrounded. Stomping her foot and throwing her arms out Toph created a rock wall between Aang and the fireball. A loud boom rang throughout the courtyard as the fireball came into contact with the wall. Dust, ash, and rubble splattered everywhere leaving Team Avatar gasping for air.

Using his native element Aang cleared the air only to see his friends all fighting for their life. Suki and Sokka were back to back taking as many soldiers out as they could while Zuko rushed to protect them from enemy fire.

Toph; quickly whipping her arms out in direct movements, shot soldiers into the air left and right. Katara bent water from her surrounding as she ran towards a group of soldiers. Using the water she leaped off of a smooth chunk of ice she created into the air and quickly blew frozen air at the soldiers; freezing them instantly. Using his staff, Aang airbended dozens of soldiers into nearing walls and trees. Out of the corner of his eye, Aang noticed Toph's movements were slowing; she was getting tired. Dirt filled sweat ran down Aang's face as he ran to Toph's side. In unison, 2 pairs of arms shot out beckoning for the earth under them to cooperate. With all the force they had, they drew their arms into their sides, causing a huge earthquake shattering the earth beneath the soldiers and leaving dozens of soldiers trapped in the earth.

"There's too many!" Sokka yelled.

Aang started fighting his way through soldiers to reach Sokka and Suki. Halting fire from burning himself he simultaneously used waterbending to freeze the ground under still fighting soldiers.

Before he reached them he saw a flash of light to the right of him and heard a quick cry. _Toph! _Aang mentally screamed. He turned to see she was nowhere in sight.

"Katara, where's Toph?!" Aang yelled while airbending a soldier out of his way. No answer. Another flash of light.

"Katara?!" Aang heard Zuko yell.

"Zuko, what's happening?" Aang questioned bring a columns of earth up from the ground into unsuspecting soldiers.

"I don't know!" Zuko yelled across the courtyard. Zuko stopped fire whips from hitting Sokka's back only to be thrown to the side by an unseen tackle. Zuko quickly got off the floor just in time to stop a wave of fire. The fire was never ending. It felt like they were in a sea of soldiers. Another flash of light. Bright as lightning.

"Suki, no!" Sokka yelled. He saw her go down and standing in her place was a soldier with a weird weapon in his hand. He gasped as he pieced it all together in his head.

"Aang, they're. . . " Sokka was stopped abruptly by a sharp excruciating pain shoot up from the middle of his back followed by an overwhelming darkness that swallowed him whole.

"Sokka! Zuko, what do we do?" Aang screamed, starting to really panic. What worried him even more was that there was no answer. Aang took a strong hold of his glider and shot up into the air. Blasts of fire flew in his direction. As he dodged the attacks he searched for his friends, but saw no one. _What am I going to do_?

Lost in thought, Aang didn't notice a fire blast about to hit him. Moving in what little time he had, the fire ball hit his glider. Dissolving in flames, his glider could no longer hold him up. Aang fell 20 feet to the ground. Bruised and wounded, Aang stood up shaking his head as if to clear his mind. Opening his eyes he realized he was alone. His "team" was nowhere to be found. Tired, wounded, and alone, Aang had no choice but to surrender. Panic for his friends was replaced with a searing pain that jolted his back. Feeling truly alone, Aang welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Well, let me know if you want to know what happened next or your concerns, issues or opinions in a review. I want to hear them people!**


	3. Reality Hits Hard

Hello, Sorry it took almost a month, but I wanted to get the time line of this fanfic together :)

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar the Last Airbender :o (Big Shocker Right?)

* * *

The bitter metallic smell of blood woke him out of unconsciousness. He tugged at whatever was holding him in place. The clattering of metal drove him to force his eyes open. It took awhile for them to adjust to his surroundings, but when they were finally able to focus,

_Where am I?_

The room was dark. Dimly lit by a single window off to his right. Through the bars on the window he could see the dark clouds threatening the sky with what could be a terrible storm. It was a square room. Four walls and a giant metal door with a small opening in the upper half of the door smack dab in the middle. He looked to the metal restraints attached to his wrists, then the ones at his ankles.

His clothes were ripped and wrinkled with blood stains in multiple places; he figured it was from the soldiers who came close to ending him with a sword. They must have caught his clothes when he dodged the attacks only by centimeters. A jolt of pain shot up his back when he moved. His body was sore, not just his back; his arms and legs felt like they were bruised. He feebly pulled his arms toward his body, trying desperately to get out of these chains. His actions were halted when he heard someone call his name.

"Aang? Are you awake?" It was Sokka. Aang couldn't see him or anyone else for that matter, but he could hear them.

_Thank the spirits he's alright._

"Yeah." His eyes widened when he heard his own voice. It was harsh and it sounded like he hadn't spoken in months. "Where is everyone? Are they alright?"

"Everyone is alright. We were worried about YOU actually." Katara. . . Aang visibly relaxed, even though no one could see it. He was the only one in here.

"I'M NOT ALRIGHT! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, I CAN'T SEE IN THIS STUPID PLACE!" Toph growled.

"Toph, calm down. We'll find a way out of here." Zuko sounded as if he'd been saying those exact words for a while now. Unbeknownst to the young avatar, they had been there for a little less than a week. He was just the last one to wake up.

"Well from where I am, that's not going to happen for a while."

"Suki, how could you say that?!" Zuko yelled from his and Sokka's cell.

"What do you expect, Zuko!" Suki yelled, "As much as you all want to be optimistic, someone has to be realistic. From what I know, you-_ the mighty Fire Lord_ and Sokka are locked up in one cell down hall and I assume your hands and legs are chained up so you can't move or bend like me and Katara are in this cell. They've locked Toph in a wooden cell so she can't see and they have the Avatar chained up as well. No one knows where we are, no one can bend or fight, and no one has a plan so how can you ask me how I could say that?!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. Toph was the one that broke it.

"Wow fan girl, I didn't know you had that in you"

"Had what in me?"

"I didn't know you could be so-" Toph paused to look for the right word ". . . forward"

"Well I **_am_** from the Earth Kingdom"

"So you're saying everyone from the Earth Kingdom is blunt **and** obnoxiously realistic?" The newest Fire Lord smiled at his comment.

"Hey! We aren't _all_ like that Zuko!"

"Toph, you are the very definition of forward. . . ness?"

"Shut up, Snoozles. I just don't prefer to be subtle."

Aang started to get annoyed. _What happened to making a plan?_ They were wasting time he wasn't sure they had.

Suki added, "And who the hell are you calling obnoxious Zuko! If I weren't tied up at the moment I'd-"

"It doesn't matter!" Aang interrupted, " Anyone have a plan yet?"

"Nope"

"Not me."

"Nuh uh."

"No."

"If I had one, I'd have said it a long time ago, Twinkle Toes."

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something" Aang said sounding hopeful.

* * *

3 days had passed and still nothing. Aang had learned the routine of this place. Something that his friends had gotten to know much sooner. When the sun rose, chi blockers came into the room with their hands raised. A few quick (but painful) jabs to his side and Aang felt instantly weaker; his bending was momentarily useless. Then he was released and given food, this happened every morning and night. Throughout the day, soldiers would walk around the halls shouting insults and threats at basically everyone. There were several rules he had to follow if he didn't want to be harmed physically. One was if any of them spoke without being spoken to it was met with a shock to the back. Aang had yet to understand how they did it.

Toph was the first one to experience this.

_"Just wait until I find a way out of here. All of your asses are rubble!"_

Katara said it was the worst feeling in the world. It had happened when Aang was unconscious. The memory of hearing Toph yell in pain followed by a flash of blinding light and a loud _thud_ on wood had been the worst experience so far. Not being able to do anything about it had made them all beyond angry and more frustrated with their situation.

Aang tried his hardest to think of an escape, but as the days dragged on he started to loose hope. He could tell the others were beginning to also. Toph didn't speak much. They heard her sigh now and they, mumble something they couldn't hear, and something sounded like she was kicking her cell's walls. Sokka's plans started to become more ridiculous, one even mentioned Momo coming with an army of lemurs. . ._ like that'll ever happen_. And Suki being the "realistic one" kept reminding him that his lemur army wasn't going to come true.

Zuko and Katara were holding onto hope. They kept everyone positive. Or at least that's what they tried to do. Toph shut them down. Every time they said something like _"We will get out of here"_ or _"don't loose hope"_ Toph would remind them of how long they'd been in this place or if they had an actual plan. Aang's cell/ room oddly reminded him of the Fire Nation tower Admiral Zhao had kept him in. It looked similar. Aang often stared out of the tiny window in his cell. Some days the sun would shine and others looked like lighting would split the sky in two any second.

One of the countless days he had been in there, Sokka asked one of the guards for water. He was flat out punched in the stomach in response. Zuko had defended Sokka, telling the burly guard to leave Sokka alone. Never in his life had Zuko had the wind knocked out of him. It was his first time that day. Aang had also stood up for his friends when they were threatened.

_"What the hell are you looking at?" A male guard's voice rang through the halls._

_"I'm blind you idiot. I can't see ANYTHING!"_

_"Idiot, huh?" The guard mulled over which course of action to take. Aang could hear the sound of the wooden cell doors opening._

_"Hey!" Aang yelled, fearing for his friend. He didn't like they way the guard was laughing. "Why don't you pick on someone who can see your ugly face!"_

_The guard turned toward Aang's cell and closed the wooden door._

* * *

No one was coming for them. They all understood that now. It had been 3 weeks in this horrible place that was kept dark. Aang's body was weak for multiple reasons.

_"What did you say to me?" No mercy was in the guard's tone._

_"I said pi-" A heavy hand molded into a fist made contact with Aang's jaw, a second time for good measure._

_Aang wasn't sure what possessed him to say this, but he thought it would make his earthbending teacher very proud. "Is that all you got?"_

When the guard left (ignoring the gang's protests), Aang was barely breathing. He thought it was worth it. Toph didn't deserve to have her blindness be taken advantage of. That was sick. What kind of people were these loyalists? Katara fussed at him; asking him what was wrong and what happened, but all he was able to choke out was a whispered "I'll be okay". Toph was the only one who heard it, she was pretty sure. She'd thank him for it later when they were alone. If she got the chance.

* * *

"Have you heard any news, Iroh?"

"I'm very sorry lady Mai, I haven't heard anything yet, but I'm sure we will soon." Iroh offered her a small reassuring smile. Mai's frown deepened.

"Why don't you try smiling, Mai?" Ty Lee chimed in. "It might make you feel better."

"This isn't the time to smile, Ty Lee." Mai hissed in a monotone. "Zuko and his friends are **missing**. It's been more than a month."

"Why don't you sit down with us and have some calming jasmine tea? Calm the nerves." Iroh sat cross legged next to the table where Ty Lee was. He took a sip from his cup before he spoke again. "We will find where my nephew and his friends are."

Mai sighed loudly and sat next to the dragon of the west.

Ty Lee took a swig of her tea, looking back and forth between Mai and Iroh.

"So," Ty Lee added, "Is that meeting still today Iroh? The girls wanted to know."

"Yes. In fact should start heading over there now." Iroh stood; drinking the last drops of his tea before setting the cup down. He left the room with Mai and Ty Lee by his side.

They reached the end of a long hallway near the north side of the palace. Mai and Ty Lee took in their surroundings before pausing at a thick metal door with the fire nation symbol on it. Standing next to it was a guard staring straight ahead.

"Are my guests here?" Iroh casually asked.

"Yes, General Iroh." The guard stated with an official tone. Iroh smiled and opened the door, leading Mai and Ty Lee into the private room.

"It is good to see you General Iroh."

"It is good to see you too, Chief Hakoda. And it is a privilege to be in the presence of the Kyoshi warriors.

"Pleasure to be of service" Ty Lee smiled. She was second in command now and since Suki is absent Ty Lee has taken charge for the time being.

Mai rolled her eyes. Iroh bowed towards his allies and invited them to sit.

When everyone was seated, Iroh stood at the forefront of the table "You all may know by now that the palace has been getting attacked by loyalists every since Zuko took his place as Fire Lord" he continued, "A little over a month ago he and his friends Commander Suki, Sokka and Katara of the Water tribe, Lady Toph, and the Avatar were taken to a loyalist facility. We've been sending scouts and search teams around the Fire Nation as well as the Earth kingdom, but haven't found any sign of them. I've called you all here because we need to find them or the world will go out of balance."

Hakoda stood in his chieftain uniform "We'll do whatever we can to help. We need to find them fast, and I have a plan. General Iroh, can you have your Fire Nation troops search any and all fire nation prisons built during the war. It wouldn't hurt to have the White Lotus involved. My troops and I will search along the costs of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee, you and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors search inland, starting with the Fire Nation, and if anyone finds any clue of where they could be, send a hawk back to the capital. I trust Lady Mai will keep a sharp eye out for news."

Mai simply nodded. They broke off into their search groups and began their search.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 3! Much longer than the other 2. All Reviews are accepted and appreciated. :)


	4. Here We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_"Aang, wait up!" he yelled stumbling over the mountain of pies he balanced in his arms._

_"Hurry up, Kuzon! We're going to get caught! This was your idea in the first place!" And Aang had no idea why he had agreed. Taking pies from a buffet table without anyone knowing then run to Kuzon's room and pig out. What a plan._

_"I know, but you're leaving… me… behind." That was all Kuzon was able to puff out._

_Aang looked back at his friend and stopped using his airbending to run. Aang chuckled at the sight of Kuzon caring that many pies. They had both dropped around 8 out of the 27 pies they tried to sneak away from the buffet table. Pieces of pie was slathered on Kuzon's shirt and pants. Aang, himself had pie filling caked on his face from trying to catch a falling one with his mouth._

_"Almost there!" Aang shouted with glee. His heart was racing._

_They rounded the corner and burst through a large door leading to Kuzon's room. Kuzon closed the doors to his room with his backside and turned to Aang._

_"You think anyone saw us?" Kuzon was wheezing at this point, but completely happy._

_Aang offered a sly smile. "Nope. We're pretty slick huh?"_

_Kuzon smiled widely, "The slickest in the Fire Nation." Aang accented._

_Aang and Kuzon dumped the remaining pies on the large bed topped with black and red silk sheets. "Flameo Aang, how many pies made it here?"_

_"Uhm…." Aang turned his gaze to the glorious fruit pies they had left from the escape. "14." _

_Kuzon took his first pie and held it up in Aang's direction. "Hotman" He said in a playfully arrogant voice. Aang too picked up a pie and touched pies with Kuzon. "Hotman" and they began hungrily devouring their day's spoils._

* * *

Aang opened his eyes at the sound of rusty pipes rattling around in the walls of his metal cell. He smiled at this memory of Kuzon. Kuzon always had an idea when Aang came to visit and he was always ready to tag along. Kuzon was one of his best friends. That's how they spent their time; getting in and out of trouble. But that was the past.

Things were still looking bleak. Nothing had changed. Aang had no clue what the loyalists were waiting for or what they wanted from him and his friends. It must have been the middle of the night judging by the dark sky. Aang closed his eyes, reminiscing. He was tired of staring at the same room. He hated it here, they all did and who wouldn't?

* * *

_Bumi let loose one of his legendary, one of a kind cackles that Aang could hear from a mile away. Quickly covering his mouth, he checked his surroundings. Peeking over the bush he was currently hiding in he searched for his airbending friend. Seeing a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye, Bumi used his earthbending to sink into the ground in seconds. _

_"I FOUND YOU!" Aang screeched, leaping over Bumi's bush. He landed with a question mark popping in his mind._

_He was just here. Where is he?_

_"Hey Bumi! I thought we said no bending!" _

_Aang heard another cackle coming from his left and turned; pointing his trusty glider at the assumed hiding spot of his earthbending buddy. It was a large tree for a simple palace garden standing between Aang and open space._

_" You can't hide from me now!" Aang sprinted towards the tree, rounding it in seconds. No Bumi._

_Aang placed a hand on his chin in deep thought. He didn't notice the ground open up behind him and he surely didn't see Bumi spring out of the hole with a toothy grin._

_"Hey Aang!" An unsuspecting Aang flew into the air at the sudden outburst so close to him. Aang hit the ground with a thud and looked up to see Bumi standing over him with a crooked smile._

_"Bumi, what are you doing? You're supposed to be hiding." Aang whined, rubbing the soreness out of his back._

_"I was, but you were thinking about something so hard I couldn't resist the opportunity to make an airbender fly ."_

_"I was trying to find you! That's the point of the game." Aang said slightly frustrated, more amused._

_"That's what they want you to think." Bumi whispered into Aang's ear. Bumi let loose another laugh and sprang from his place onto a short pillar of earth he created. He was soon out of sight, but Aang could still hear him laughing. Aang shook his head staring at the place Bumi had disappeared._

_" There's no one like you, Bumi." and with that, Aang followed his friend around the garden, continuing their game of Hide and Go Seek._

* * *

"I said wake up!" The man yelled, striking Aang hard in the chest with his back end of his spear.

Aang let out a strained grunt and his eyes flew open. His chest stung and he could smell the disgusting stuff they called food in the man's hand. This man had a long beard and these golden beady little eyes that made the whole room seem darker.

"I'm not hungry." Aang stated stiffly.

"Corporal, did I ask him if he was hungry?" Aang noticed a second man walk into the room.

"No, Admiral, I-" His sentence was interrupted by the sound of Aang being struck across the face. Aang spit blood the out of his mouth.

"I didn't think so." the admiral growled, spitting in Aang's face. He slowly used the sharp end of his spear to leave a deep gash across Aang's chest. Aang grit his teeth. "You know the routine men!" He shouted to unseen men in the hallway. " Chi block them all and give these pigs their breakfast."

Aang saw the usual person dressed in all white walk into the room and up to Aang. Aang glared at all the men in the room. If looks could kill... Quick stinging jabs to his right side and Aang felt his chi paths being blocked. The person in white smiled and walked to the next room. Aang was roughly let out of his shackles. He could hear other metal chains hitting the floor as well. He was shoved to the ground by the Admiral and his food thrown to the side of him, spilling half on the floor.

The Admiral was about to leave Aang with his parting thoughts, but stopped mid breath. It looked like he was straining his ears, slightly leaning towards the window. Aang looked to his right and saw it was raining. He could hear the rain against the outer walls of his room, but there was something else. The sound metal armor hitting the floor. A few gasps and yelps were heard; _all very unmanly_ (he thought Sokka would say).

A loyalist soldier frantically ran into the room.

"Admiral, something is happening."

"What do you mean something is happening?"

"We-" He stammered a bit, looking down at Aang. "We don't know."

The Admiral, as well as everyone else but Aang in the room hurriedly left; Closing a confused, but a gaining hope Aang alone.

* * *

"Appa, wait here." She left Appa hiding in large bushes right outside the old fire nation prison. Appa let out a quiet roar letting her know he understood. Momo chattered at her, but she shushed him. "You too Momo, stay here. I'm getting them out."

She looked up into the clouds and let out a breathy sigh. _Here we go._

She ran through the trees; using them as cover as she approached the prison. Her heart was beating faster than that time she was being chased by a raging tiger-dillo. Sneaking past the guard tower's watchful eye she climbed up the metal wall, freezing the rain into a makeshift ladder. As soon as she was at the top she peered to her left then her right scanning for soldiers. Two to her left, but they had their backs to her. She pulled herself over the edge and crept behind the guards. One guard paused and so did her heart. He turned to her, but before he could utter a word she pulled down the material covering her mouth and blew chilled air; freezing both the rain soaked guards in place.

_So much for the art of stealth_. She thought to herself.

Using her waterbending, she skillfully slid down an icy slide, landing behind barrels of blasting jelly. Squadrons of soldiers ran in orderly forms around the quad. A smile grew on her face. There were a lot of soldiers, but they were all soaked with her element. She looked to the ground where she gathered as much water as her leather pouch would carry then waited. When most of the squadrons were facing the opposite direction, she left her hiding spot. A squadron of around 12 soldiers was heading in her direction. As soon as they spotted her, swords and spears were drawn. Firebenders took their stances. Her eyes widened, but she kept calm. Loyalists on the other side of the one tall building saw bursts of orange flames from the other side. Men were falling unconsciously to the floor as she made her way to a giant metal door that led to her destination.

Many had yelped as the sting of her water whip threw them to the ground, some had been left frozen where they stood, and others had been pinned to the wall with ice shards. It had happened so quick, soldiers that had not witnessed the fight, but had seen it's aftermath were left questioning what they were dealing with.

"Search the parameter." One of the highly ranked officers yelled.

She made her way through the halls, avoiding any that were infested with soldiers. She kept her back parallel to the wall as she slid through each hallway ready to draw the water from the leather pouch attached to her hip.

* * *

"What's going on?" Toph called to her friends.

Before they could answer, they heard the Admiral yell from down the hallway.

"I want two men at each door until we figure out what's happening. You! Go alert the fleet that we might have a breach" Someone running. A door slammed shut. They heard feet shuffling around and two pairs of feet stopping right outside their doors. Zuko and Sokka looked at each other questioningly before their attention was drawn back to the blocked hallway. A few thuds and bangs rang through the halls, causing the gaang to flinch at each sound. They also heard flames roaring and the slicing sound of water cutting through the air.

* * *

_Who in their right mind has 24 different connecting hallways on one floor!_.She scolded her inner thoughts._ Were they trying to get lost on purpose?_

"Stop her!" I heard a muscular women yell from behind me.

One of the soldiers behind her bent a massive fire wall and forced it toward her. Not having enough water in her pouch to defend herself from the threatening flames, she ran down to hallways, drawing fog from water in the air so she couldn't be seen. She reached a door which led to stairs. Multiple floors of them.

_Well isn't this great_? She rolled her eyes.

The waterbending master drew all of the water from her pouch and the air that she could and hoisted herself up through the middle open space of the stairs, reaching her intended floor in seconds. She kept her water raised for unsuspected attacks, she peered around the corner to see one dimly lit hallway full of loyalists.

"I want two men at each door until we figure out what's happening. You! Go alert the fleet that we might have a breach."

She could hear frantic footsteps running towards her and a pair of slower more calm footsteps. As soon as the soldier came into sight, she grabbed his arm this her water and threw him over the stairs. She ignored the man's screams as he fell and ran towards the calm footsteps. She met the Admiral halfway down the hall.

The Admiral stopped in his tracks upon seeing a young girl dressed in back with a mask covering the lower half of her face. Her eyes are what made him stop. They were crystal blue and furious. He got into his stance as did she.

"I don't know where the hell you came from, but you're going to die where you stand!" The Admiral screeched before unleashing several fire blasts. Fire roared in the hallway. The girl strategically moved away from flames and focused on taking him down. With him in her sights, she ran down the hall, wiping away any fire coming her way with water. When she was less than a foot away he struck his hand out attempting to strike her down. She ducked and hit 3 pressure points on his side and he went down to his knees. She landed a single kick to his face in disgust and he was unconscious.

She peeked down an intersecting hallway and saw 4 doors, all guarded by two soldiers. She shot frozen ice toward the first two guards, pinning them down. This caught the attention of the other six and they ran towards her direction. Charging down the hall, the loyalists readied their attack. The girl waited.

Sokka and Zuko both fought each other to peek out of the small window in their room, pushing each other out of the way. Their so called breakfast was ignored. Suki and Katara did the same. Aang wasn't tall enough to look outside his room, but he could hear it. He was also too tired from his encounter with the Admiral to stand on his own.

Fire rippled down the hall as did a familiar waterbending slice. A few grunts and thuds Aang only assumed belonged to fallen soldiers.

When the noise was gone, Katara and Suki stuck their ears to the door, straining to hear something. They felt the door become cold and realized it was being frozen over. Katara pushed Suki to the side just in time for the door to fly open. In stepped a girl around Katara's height.

She looked around the room and stopped at Katara and Suki. She didn't say a word. Instead, she offered them a look that told them, _"Let's go."_

She ran and repeated the action to Zuko and Sokka's door, and she unlocked Toph's with a key she had stolen from a guard frozen to a wall. Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara ran out of their rooms to see the damage. Their eyes widened and all of them, but Toph, turned their gazes to the girl running towards the last door.

"You think she did this?" Zuko opened for conversation.

"There's no way. She's just one girl." Sokka pointed out.

"What her being a girl have to do with anything Sokka?" Katara fumed.

"Let it go, Sweetness. We need to get out of here and that person over there is our ticket so no criticizing the help, Snoozles!"

"Is everyone alright?"

"We need to worry about Aang. The loyalists were giving him a hard time earlier."

The 5 ran down the hall.

She shoved the door forcefully opened and her heartbeat dropped. Aang sat in a corner of his room, covered in blood she assumed was his; she made her way over to him. She gently put a hand on his arm and shook him. He opened his eyes and they met blue ones.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She hoisted him into a standing position and was met by his team at the door.

"Oh no, Aang. What did they do to you?" Katara ran to his side and mirrored the girl's position, placing Aang's other arm around her shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. I brought Appa and he's waiting outside for us. Someone take him." Sokka took the girls place under Aang.

The girl looked out of Aang's window and smirked at the sight of rain. No one could see this because of her mask. Something was strangely familiar to Aang about the girl, but he couldn't see her face. He kept his eyes on her. _It can't be..._

"I'm going to create a hole in this wall big enough for us. When I say jump, we all jump."

"What do you mean jump, you can't be serious." Sokka exclaimed, his arms flying out in different directions.

They all turned to footsteps nearing the room. The girl in black turned back to the wall threw her hands out in a position familiar to Katara and then drew then quickly back in. "Back up" She said to the the other 6 people.

When they all took their last steps, a large section of the wall and a swell of water decorated the room.

"Jump!" The girl yelled and all members of the team jumped out of the building.

The girl bent the rain into another ice slide leading to the team's freedom. Firebenders below started to shoot fireballs in order to stop them, but the rain gave the girl an advantage making easy accessible water for ice blockades. A collective "AHHHHHHHHH" echoed around the metal as they slid down the slide, eyes wide. As soon as they touched down on solid land, Zuko took Toph's hand and they ran in the direction the girl pointed in. Aang could hear Appa happily roar when they came in sight. Aang smiled and so did the rest of his friends.

Zuko helped Toph get onto Appa and Sokka, Katara and Suki, helped Aang. Momo settled onto Toph's lap. They looked down to see the girl still blocking enemy fire.

"Look out!" Zuko yelled. A fire blast was hurled towards the girl's back.

She heard Zuko's warning, and a solid ice wall went up and was kicked across the wooded area, cashing with the fire blast. Aang felt light headed, watching this girl risk her life for them. Fog rose from the ground as the girl lifted her hands up in the air. With the fog cover she ran to Appa and the others, yelling "Appa, yip yip!" and took the reigns.

As they took off, the team visibly relaxed.

"Where are you taking us?" Suki shouted at the girl over the high winds.

"Fire Nation capital."

The girl occasionally looked back at Aang sleeping next to Sokka and Suki in the saddle. Before Katara fell asleep herself, she noticed the girl's concern for Aang.

* * *

His head was pounding and his stomach was at war with itself. Zuko stretched his arms out noting they were still sore. It was dark outside….

_Wait; when did we get to the capital? And how did I get to my bed?_

He looked around the room he hadn't seen in weeks. His bed never felt softer and he had never felt more relieved in his life. He was home. His peaceful sigh was ruined by knocking on his door.

_Oh for the love of Agni_ "What?!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

Katara walked in and had to bite back a small laugh. Zuko was completely sprawled out on the humongous bed with a constipated look on his face.

"Sorry to ruin whatever moment you were about to have, but I came to heal you."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he uncovered himself and laid perfectly still. Katara reached down to grab the rim or his shirt and started to pull it up revealing his toned chest. Zuko blushed then gasped as he felt his shirt leaving his body.

Looking quite scandalized, he pushed Katara's hands away and let out a crazed "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Zuko! I can't heal through your shirt! Just take it off!" Zuko's face had turned 3 shades darker by the end of Katara's scolding.

When his shirt was finally off Katara smiled as she set a water basin down beside her. She knowingly moved the glowing water out of the basin and around Zuko's body, pinpointing serious wounds.

Zuko placed a hand on his head to sort out his thoughts.

" Where's the girl?" He asked suddenly.

"We don't know. She kind of disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"Look, we all fell asleep on the way here. When I woke up, I was in my room and she was healing me, but before I could open my mouth to ask her who she was, she was gone. My bending is back so I'm going around healing everyone."

"Who have you visited so far?"

"You are the first person I came to see actually. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

Zuko blushed. "Uhh, thanks. I'm fine, you should check the others."

Katara started her next sentence, but was interrupted by the door flying open. In walked Iroh, Sokka, Suki, and Toph. "We're all right."

"That girl healed us." Suki added.

Iroh sat down on Zuko's bed next to him, "Good to see you are alright Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'm nephew, Uncle. Call me nephew."

"Well, it's good to see you are alright, my nephew." Iroh smiled genuinely, which Zuko returned.

"Where is she now?" Katara questioned, "We should be thanking her. She saved our lives."

"She probably went to Aang's room. He did look the worst." Suki answered.

"Should we-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Katara" Zuko warned.

"She might leave and we don't know when we're going to see her again."

"I can sense her with my feet. I'll tell you when she's leaving."

Iroh took a moment to look at his young friends, "I have a feeling she won't. Why don't we all wait for Aang and the girl to come down here. I think I'll get us some tea."

* * *

Aang took his time waking up. Where he was sleeping was so comfortable he might just sleep the rest of the day… or night. Aang felt his bare skin on the black silk and the feeling of his wounds being healed.

"Thanks Katara" He muffed in a half sleep daze. Minutes later when he finally took a look at his surroundings, he was shocked to see that it wasn't Katara healing him. It was a different friend he had known so long ago. She had her mask pulled down and her mouth was molded into a slight frown. Her eyes are what he remembered the most. She was currently working on his bruised ankles. The soreness went away soon and he saw her turning her head towards him. He closed his eyes, afraid she would leave if she knew he saw her.

He felt the water move to his chest and the pain that burned through that area grew nonexistent. When he was mostly healed she started to back away from him. She knew Katara would go to heal Zuko, so she didn't worry about him. She turned to make her leave when she was stopped at the window. An unnatural breeze hit the back of her neck and her pulse skyrocketed. She felt a gentle hand hesitantly touch her forearm. She turned slowly, avoiding eye contact. Silence. He stared her down with piercing gray eyes, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Memories hit him like a giant saber-toothed moose lion.

"Miira."

It was the first time in 100 years, he had spoken her name.

* * *

A/N: ...


	5. Suffer In Silence

**A/N: This chapter has given me nothing but hell, honestly. I was hit with writers block, but I tried to get past it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

Her eyes were wide staring back into his. Her mouth opened and closed several times like she was trying to form words, but no sound came out. She felt his hand move to cup her cheek like he wasn't sure if she was real. Aang took in her face, she had aged slightly, maybe a year or so. She still had those crystal blue eyes he could stare into for hours. The same silky jet black hair that reached the middle of her back and the moonlight coming from the window made her olive skin tone glow in the softest way. His heart felt like it was bashing itself against his rib cage.

He felt the overwhelming urge to cry. Not because he was sad, or disappointed in what he saw. It was because a person he thought he had lost was standing in front of him very much alive. He moved his hand away from her cheek; refusing to break eye contact. Memories of them swimming on the beaches of the Earth Kingdom, shared laughs, and how close they used to be came flooding back into his mind like a tidal wave. He had thought everyone he once knew and loved was dead (besides Appa and Bumi), but her standing here brought back emotions he never knew existed. Aang thought his legs were going to cave in.

He threw himself at her, enveloping her in a hug. She stood shocked at first, but similar emotions ran through her and she held him tightly; holding onto the cloth of his shirt like he was going to disappear. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"How? I… You… You're alive." He stammered, trying to come up with every possible way she could be standing in front of him like this.

" I've missed you, Aang." she whispered.

_Dammit._ She thought angrily at herself. She didn't want to cry. A tear forced itself out of her eye, but she refused to let anymore fall.

"I've missed you too." Aang felt her loosen her grip and he followed her lead; regretfully parting from their hug.

She wiped away the tear that stained her cheek and offered him a small smile.

"How is this possible? "

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Aang smiled.

He took her hand and led her to his bed. Miira blushed at the contact. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths when she took her seat next to him. He had a smile plastered on his face staring at his old friend. She was still wearing the same black long sleeves shirt with the hood and masked pulled completely off. Black pants and boots. She felt him staring and decided now was better than any other time to tell him everything.

"Well, I-" She began, but was stopped short when she heard yelling coming down the hallway and someone burst through the door.

"Katara! We said-"

"Get off! I just wanna-" Katara yelled indignantly. She gripped the door frame struggling to move forward.

"Give them some breathing room, Sugar Queen!"

"Yeah, Katara. You're acting crazy!" Sokka informed her.

The two jumped, startled by the sudden sounds and continued to stare at the scene that was playing out in front of them. Toph and Suki were holding onto Katara's legs while Zuko held her at her waist; Sokka pulling on her arm. Iroh was standing off to the side with an amused, but surprised look written on his face. They were all apparently trying to stop Katara from bothering Aang and Miira, but Katara was stronger than she looked.

"I just want to make sure they're-" Katara's words seem to fade as she turned her full attention to the two people currently sitting on the bed. A slight blush rose in her cheeks and she relaxed her muscles. Zuko and the rest of them let go of Katara and turned their eye to the girl who risked her life for them. Miira's eyes met with each pair at the door, stopping at Katara's. The surprised embarrassed look on Katara's face made her smile warily and blush. She never liked being center of attention, but unfortunately for her she was.

"Hello." Zuko was the first one to introduce himself, seeing as it is his palace. " I am Zuko, crowned Fire Lord."

To this Miira got up and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Guys, you're never going to believe-" Aang started to say.

"Just Zuko…" Zuko scratched the back of his head, "Uhm, well we'll leave you two alone now."

Zuko started to turn when he heard a screech to his right.

"What?! That's it!?"

"Katara-"

"Don't Katara me! We are all going to stay here and thank her like **_proper_** people and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"Guys, you're never going to believe this." Aang tried again.

At this point Katara's hands were at her waist and she was tapping her foot angrily. Behind her Toph leaned near Sokka and Suki,

"Should we slip her some of Azula's happy pills?"

Suki and Sokka began to giggle behind their hands.

"I HEARD THAT, TOPH!"

Sokka and Suki flinched. Miira caught Zuko rubbing the bridge of his nose. Toph merely shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to a comfortable chair near the bed and plopped herself down. Katara looked back at Mirra and smiled as nicely as she could through her agitated state.

"I'm Katara, that's Sokka, Suki, General Iroh, and Toph."

"I'm Miira."

"On behalf of everyone I'd like to thank you for what you did."

"No problem."

Eventually everyone piled into the room. Zuko and Iroh sat on the on the alcove under a window while Suki, Sokka and Katara found room on the bed.

"Guys, you'll never believe this." Aang paused, noticing it was his second or third time saying this. "Miira is an old friend of mine."

"She doesn't look very old to me." Sokka said, putting his hand up to his chin. Miira raised her eyebrow.

"I meant old as in I knew her before I got frozen in the iceberg. She was one of my bestfriends. Like Bumi and Kuzon. We all used to hang out together. "

"How is that possible?" Suki added.

"She was just about to tell me that part." Aang looked to Miira with a reassuring smile.

Everyone looked to her for the answer to Suki's question. Miira felt like it was starting to get hard to breathe. She looked uncomfortable.

"Uhm. Well you see, uhm… " She paused looking at Iroh. His old golden eyes met hers. "You're a member of the White Lotus." She didn't mean it as a question.

"Yes, I am."

"I thought so." She paused to turn her attention to Aang once again. " Well, the day you left the temple you sent me a letter, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I wrote it so fast I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to read it." He scratched the back of his head wondering how he could forget about the letter after he got out of the iceberg.

Turning to the rest of the gang, Mirra continued with her story. "Aang sent me a letter telling him to meet him at the celestial lights near my home in the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe? My brother Sokka and I are too. I've only met one other waterbender from the south. "

Miira focused on her words for a moment.

"There was a lot more than one waterbender when I left."

"The Fire Nation took them all away. I thought I was the only one left for a long time."

"Sweetness, can you let her finish the story?"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and shot Toph a scowl she couldn't see, but remained quiet.

"Continue." Toph waved her hand dismissively.

"His letter told me he was running away and he wanted me to come with him to the Earth Kingdom for a little while until he could clear his head. It was late in the afternoon and my parents were already sleeping so I packed up everything I thought we would need. Then I quietly said goodbye to my parents and started making my way to the lights."

"So you left everything behind? Just like that?" Zuko accused.

Aang felt a pang of guilt. He never realized that he was asking her to leave her home and come with him when he wrote the letter, making her leave everything behind; including her family.

"Aang's letter sounded like he was really upset. He was my best friend and he needed me so yes, but it's more complicated than that. When I was halfway there, that's when the rain and wind started to really pick up. I knew he would be coming on Appa and the sky wasn't the best place to be flying when the storm really hit so I rushed to make sure he wasn't in danger."

"The storm got worse. I was drenched and rough waves were breaking the ice beneath my feet. If I wasn't a waterbender I probably would have died. Over the thunder and lightning I heard Aang yelling and I saw him and Appa fall into the water." She shivered at the memory. Aang did too.

"I jumped in after him. The water shoved all of us deeper and before I could bend, Aang's eyes lit up. Next thing I know, I'm staring at this older couple that said I was frozen a block of ice. I asked them a lot of questions about where I was and if they'd seen Aang. They told me about the war, and that I've probably been away from home for much longer than I thought. For two seasons I searched for Aang in southern waters, but I never found anything. I've been on Whale Tail Island living with the couple ever since."

"Did you ever go back to the Southern Water Tribe?" Suki asked, holding onto Sokka by the end of the explanation.

Miira dropped her head out of shame. "No." She didn't look up from the floor. " After the couple figured out that I was in that ice for almost 100 years, I didn't want to see what had become of my people. I couldn't handle the fact that everyone I knew was gone so I never went back."

"It's my fault." Aang said, making everyone turn to him.

"No, it's not." Miira comforted him, "all of this is a lot more complicated than you know."

"What's so complicated?" Aang questioned, "That's the second time you've said things were complicated, but I don't see how. I asked you to leave everything behind for me and you were just being a good friend. I froze the ice and trapped you inside with me. I didn't even know!"

Iroh cut in, "Maybe we should all get some sleep now. It's been a long time since you all have had a good night's sleep. We can all talk more after we've gotten some sleep. Lady Miira-"

"Princess Miira, actually…." Aang chimed in absentmindedly, not making eye contact.

"Former princess, Aang. And you know I never liked people calling me that. Just Miira."

Something clicked in Katara's head, "Wait, you were the princess of the Southern Water Tribe 100 years ago?"

"My father was chieftain," Miira shrugged, "which would make my official title Princess Miira of the Southern Water Tribe, but that was a long time ago…"

Iroh gave her a curious look, but saved his thoughts for a later discussion. Zuko was the next to speak,

"Well Prin-" Miira shot him a look, "I mean Miira, you are more than welcome to stay in the palace for the time being. I will have a room prepared for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Miira got up to leave, but Aang pulled her back down.

"Please don't go. Not yet. It could be just like old times."

The thought of things being like old times brought a slight smile to her face, but it made her feel uneasy. Looking down at Aang who wore a pleading look, she let out a sigh. "Okay."

"If it's okay nephew, I'd like to walk Miira to her room myself. I know of a room that has already been prepared."

"If you want to, Uncle. Goodnight everyone." Zuko left the room.

"No one better wake me up in the morning." Toph warned, walking out with Suki and Sokka. When they were out of the room and down the hall Sokka whispered

"It might sound crazy, but she reminds me of Yue."

"Your ex, the moon?"

"Yeah, she looks a lot like her..."

"Hey Toph, was she telling the truth in there?" Suki added, " About being the princess and all that?"

"Yeah, but there was something else." Toph answered.

"What?" Sokka pressed.

"She wasn't telling us everything. What she said was the truth, but not the whole truth."

* * *

"Aang, you should get some sleep too. You look exhausted. I promise I'll be here in the morning."

Aang yawned as Miira spoke and shook his head agreeing. He covered himself with the blanket while the other three left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I guess I should go to bed myself. I am rather tired." Katara yawned and said quick goodnights before leaving to her room. Iroh and Miira were left standing in the hallway outside Aang's door. Neither of them moved an inch at first. They stared at each other, almost like they were having a silent conversation.

"Right this way." Iroh said gesturing down the hall. Miira followed him through the moon it halls until stopping at a large door similar to Aang's.

"Here we are." Iroh said opening the door to her room. Miira walked in with Iroh behind her. He shut the door.

Miira stood in the middle of the room with her back facing Iroh's direction. Her attention was on the moon shining above the palace outside, the only light in the room.

"How did you know I was a member of the White Lotus?"

"If I'm right, you already know the answer to that."

"I've heard stories about you. You've been gone a long time. The White Lotus has passed down years of legends and stories, but having been gone for so long, we thought that you never really existed. It is an honor to meet the avatar's guardian."

Miira was silent.

"Does the avatar know?" Iroh sounded concerned.

"No."

"Then it should stay that way."

"No. I wasn't allowed to tell him back then." Miira paused in deep thought, " I've wanted to tell him for so long and I was going to-"

"You know that's not a wise thing to do."

"I don't want to lie to him anymore. When I needed someone to talk to, he was there. When I felt lonely, he would make Gyatso climb on Appa to come visit me. He would tell me everything and I've kept everything from him. I can't do that to him anymore, he needs to know. Gyatso wanted me to wait until he knew he was the avatar. And it killed me knowing it would change his life and I couldn't say anything to him." Miira's voice had dropped to a low strangled whisper; her hands were balled into fists.

"If you don't mind me asking, what would have happened if you told Aang back then?"

"If I did, or even attempted to, I wouldn't be allowed to see Aang. Ever. I wouldn't be welcome at the temples and he wouldn't be able to visit me. It doesn't sound like much of a big deal, but when you're training every single day, time to have fun was the best thing ever. Especially at my age. I didn't have any friends around the tribe because I was always so busy. So when I say Aang was my best friend, he was like the only close friend I had and I couldn't mess that up so I kept my mouth shut like they wanted."

Iroh was keeping a close eye on her body language. Something about they way her body tensed when she spoke about whoever 'they' are worried him.

"Something tells me that there is more about _'them'_ that you don't wish to talk about."

"You're right. I don't"

" I can tell you've been through a lot. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea?"

"Yes, like jasmine tea or cherry blossom?"

"Do you have ginger root?"

"Ah, I knew you were a spice lover. I'll go get some for you."

She watched Iroh walk out the door. She laid back on the bed and realized she shouldn't have told him that much, but he was easy to talk to. While going over the conversation in her mind Miira never really took notice of how tired she really was. She closed her eyes. These silk sheets were probably the finest in the Fire Nation. She slowly raised from the bed and took off her boots. When she made it back over to the bed she heard three quick knocks and saw a blue eyes and brown hair peeking in.

"Come in?" Miira commented while Katara closed the door behind her.

"I needed to ask you something."

"I thought I was answering questions in the morning?"

"This can't wait. When I was little, my Gran Gran told me about this old Water Tribe legend that involves a lost princess. She had forgotten the princess' name, but she told me anyway." Katara paused, sitting on the bed. Miira sat silently to the side waiting for her to continue.

"A long time ago there was a princess who lived in the Southern Water Tribe. She was very pretty and was fiercely loved by her parents. At three years old, they found out she was a waterbending prodigy and that she was very special. But as the little princess grew older, she had less and less time to spend with her loved ones. Her parents would make excuses for her absences, but people began to believe she didn't care to get to know her people. One day the princess just disappeared, leaving her parents heartbroken. "

Miira clenched her fists in order to hold back comments about the story. Katara didn't realize it through her story, but once she mentioned parents, tears welled up in her eyes. She turned her head away slightly so Katara wouldn't see.

"They searched for years praying to Twi and La for her return, but she never did. She was then known as the lost princess, but some think she just abandoned her tribe. Giving up hope, her family moved to the Northern Water Tribe and after her father's brother; chief of the North had passed away with no heirs, the princess' father became chief of the north." She paused, " No one ever knew what happened to the princess and eventually everyone stopped looking. It's a pretty sad story once you think about it.." Katara turned to glance at Miira, she was hiding behind her hair.

"I didn't mean to abandon anyone." Miira whispered through clenched teeth.

"So you are the girl in the story. I just thought you should know how you leaving affected the tribe. They thought you hated them. And when the Fire Nation attacked? You could have really helped people. You're supposed to be this powerful bender, but you left our people to die." Katara didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was the truth.

"Katara, I didn't know the Fire Nation was declaring war on the three other nations!" Miira offered Katara her profile, "And I never meant to hurt my parents."

"I know, and I understand why you left so I don't blame you. I just thought you should know." And with that, Katara got up to leave and closed the door behind her. Later Iroh came back with her tea and she thanked him and took it. When he had left, she laid back on the bed, being drowned by her thoughts.

_Do they really think I abandoned them by choice? I mean I know I left without telling them, but they really thought I didn't have a reason behind it?_

She thought about her mother and father and the tears resurfaced. She wiped her eyes and got under the covers.

_I must have really hurt them…._

She let the tears fall silently until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh... that's my thought of this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think or PM. Reviews/ PMs make my day :)**


	6. Bad Manners

**Hey... Well it's been a while. I've been working on chapter 6 but it's sooo long and it's taking longer then I want it to so I'm releasing this filler type chapter. It's the next morning so no time jumps. This is present and on the same timeline for the story. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **

* * *

_She looks so calm… and beautiful._

Zuko absentmindedly pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

_I shouldn't be thinking about her. I'm with Mai for Agni's sake._

He glanced out of the window toward the pond she was using. He admired the way the water flowed with her movements, but as delicate and innocent as she seemed, he knew what she was capable of, and that made him love her even more.

_What is wrong with me? Love? I can't love Katara! I'm supposed to love__** Mai**__ and I do. Why does everything have to be so confusing? He mentally cursed at himself._

He watched as the sun made itself known. Watching the sunrise was one of Zuko's favorite things to do as soon as he woke up, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. He could already hear Toph calling him _Fire Lord Sunshine_ or worse; _Sparkles_ instead of Sparky.

He made a face then chose to watch Katara instead. He smiled at the way her eyes would light up when she pulled the water into life. His heart sped up when she would turn toward his window, still focused on the stream of water she was currently whipping in different directions. He would duck so he was out of her line of sight, but he still worried if she saw him or not. It would be very difficult to explain why was watching her waterbend. It would be extremely difficult to explain to her why he _liked_ watching her waterbend. She did everything with so much… passion? Yup. That was the word. Passion.

_Of all the people in this world, why Katara? She's too motherly and she scolds everyone. That's unattractive. But she's also sweet and kind. She fiercely protects the people she loves and she is one hell of a waterbender. Not to mention she looks stunning under the morning sun._

Zuko paused and thought over his previous statement. Coming to the right conclusion he's lips moved into a small smile.

_She's stunning all the time now that I think about it. And she knows how to make me smile and have a good time. Mai's thought of a good time was throwing knives at guards with targets in their hands._

Zuko's slight smile was pressed into a line.

_They're both so different. Is it wrong to love two people? Mai has been there since the beginning, but so much has changed. I've changed…_

Zuko didn't notice the other person in the room until he heard his name.

His eyes widened and he froze, still facing the window. The voice sounded cold and unhappy.

Mai glared at the back of her boyfriends head until he had the nerve to turn and face her.

"Why are you staring at that Water Tribe peasant?"

"I told you not to call her that. She is my friend, Mai. Her name is Katara."

"So she's your friend huh? Do friends stare at friends out of the window every morning? I've seen you do it before. You watch her for hours when she bends. I want to know why."

"You know, normal girlfriends would be happy to see their boyfriends after months of separation." Mai's face hardened. She was caught off guard by his calmness. He was facial expression was hard to read, but he was being overly calm; almost dull.

"Don't pull this calm Fire Lord act you have with me, Zuko. I see the way you** look** at her." His heart dropped. Mai continued, " I'm asking you to tell me the truth. You love her don't you?"

Zuko forced himself to make eye contact with her. Her eyes were fueled with more emotion that she had ever expressed. He saw hurt and anger. Mostly hurt, but she was also putting her guard up. Months ago he had worked so hard to break down those walls so she would be open with him. Now he was causing her to rebuild them.

"You are all I thought about while we were imprisoned." That was a lie. "Katara and I are just friends." He walked over to her with his arms raised ready to place his hands on her shoulders. Part of him did love her, but not as much as he wished he did. "I love you, Mai."

She backed away before he could make contact. He paused mid stride and lowered his arms to his sides.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Anxiety was building in him from the moment he noticed her there, but now it was unbearable. Silence made it worse. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were like daggers. Mai mustered up the best bravando act she could before the tears started.

" You know, Zuko; it's bad manners to say 'I love you' with a mouth full of lies."

That was the quickest exit Zuko had ever seen her make. She was out of his room before he could utter a word against her.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know it's short. It was supposed to be in the next actual chapter, but it's been so long. **


End file.
